El internado
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Hinata y Neji van al mismo internado para que sus padres (que hace mucho que no se ven) tenga tiempo juntos. Se darán cuenta que uno tiene los mismo sentimientos que el otro.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hinata hiba a cursar su primer año de prepa en un internado lejos de su casa, ya que su padre no tenia tiempo para ella. Hinata conoceria a su primo Neji, que desde hace unos años sabe de el ya que el hermano de su papa, Hizashi, se fue a vivir a China cuando su hijo Neji nacio. Su primo hiria al mismo internado, ya que Hizashi e Hiashi se pusieron de acuerdo por medio del telefono.**

**-Hermana, -dijo Hanabi mientras entraba en el cuarto de Hinata- sigo sin entender porque nos tenemos que ir a un internado.**

**Hinata dejo su maleta y se arrodillo con Hanabi.**

**-Papa hace mucho que no ve a tio Hizashi, ellos quieren pasar el mayor tiempo posible entre ellos,aparte, conoceremos mas a primo Neji-dijo Hinata que se paro y siguio acomodando su maleta.**

**-Hoo, ayudame con mi maleta, nose que llevarme de recuerdo-dijo Hanabi triste.**

**-Hanabi, no te pongas asi, en las vacaciones volveremos, te puedes llevar un peluche, si quieres-decia Hinata mientras metia tantas cosas en su maleta que era tan grande que sobrabra espacio- y apurate que ya casi es la una y ya tenemos que irnos.**

**Hinata agarro su maleta y bajo con ella a la sala. Estaba anciosa por llegar y ver su internado.**

**No tenia nada que hacer asi que se puso a juguetear con su celular.**

**MINUTOS DESPUES**

**-Ya nos vamos-dijo Hiashi mientras se tallaba la cara- por fin me decise de ustedes.**

**-¡PAPA!-gritaron al unisono Hanabi y Hinata**

**-Era broma, bueno, subire las maletas al carro-dijo Hiashi mientras agarraba las maletas- despidanse de todo lo que ven y agarren lo que quieran de la cocina por tardaremos como una hora en llegar.**

**-¿Encerio?-dijo Hanabi abriendo la boca- me traire el cereal del lobo.**

**-¿El de las galletitas?-dijo Hinata mientras daba unos leves golpecitos al sofa donde estaba.**

**-Sip-dijo Hanabi dirijiendose a la cocina.**

**-Traetelo, traetelo.**

**Hinata y Hanabi subieron al auto. Ese dia hacia mucho calor, asi que las hermana llevaban un short negro y una blusa blanca de tirantes (si, era ropa a juego).**

**-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- preguntaba una y otra vez Hanabi.**

**-Hanabi vuelves a decir eso y te vas en la cajuela-dijo Hiashi.**

**-Ok, me cayare-dijo entre dientes Hanabi.**

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**-Yyyy... llegamos-dijo Hiashi mientras estacionaba el carro en un lugar pequeño- bajen sus maletas.**

**Hinata y Hanabi bajaban sus maletas de la cajuela mientras su padre buscaba como loco a Hizashi.**

**-¿Donde esta?¿Donde esta?-repetia a cada rato Hiashi.**

**-Papa, calamate ya lo encon...-dijo Hinata, pero no pudo terminar la frase por:**

**-¡Hizashi!-grito bien fuerte Hiashi.**

**-¡HIASHI!-grito aun mas fuerte Hizashi.**

**-Papa no grites tan fuerte, me averguenzas-dijo Hanabi.**

**-Hoo miren si esta es la pequeña Hanabi-dio Hizashi mientras miraba a Hanabi y la saludaba-Y tu debes ser Hinata, la heredera-Hizashi saludo a Hinata.**

**-Mucho gusto, tio Hizashi-dijo Hinata.**

**-A, chicas, el es su primo Neji, saludenlo-dijo Hiashi mientras miraba a los ojos a su sobrino de cabello largo castaño y ojos perla.**

**Hanabi se acerco a Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hinata lo saludo de mano y Neji la jalo para que le diera un beso en la mejilla, cosa que tuvieron que hacer los 2.**

**-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos y...Hiashi, nos vamos a tu casa-dijo Hizashi alegremente.**

**-Sii, sigues a mi auto-dijo por ultimo Hiashi y se fueron los dos con sus carros.**

**Hinata, Hanabi y Neji se quedaron viendo como los abandonaban.**

**-Creo que deberiamos ver donde nos toca dormir-dijo Neji mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**-Me parece bien-dijo Hinata y los 3 se fueron a una pequeña casilla donde habia una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos diciendo en que parte deben ir.**

**-Ok, ok, haber, Ino, ¿cierto?, tu vas en el edificio A, habitacion 394,te tocaran 3 mujeres mas-decia la mujer que se llamaba Kurenai-, ¡SIGUIENTE!, ¿nombre?**

**-Neji Hyuga.**

**-Un Hyuga ¿he?-decia Kurenai mientras buscaba en unos papeles.-edificio A,habitacion 120, te tocaran 3 hombres mas-dijo Kurenai soltando los papeles-. ¡SIGUIENTE!, ¿nombre?**

**-Hyuga Hinata.**

**-Otra Hyuga, edificio A, habitacion 394, -se me olvida aclarar que Kurenai les da una llave a cada alumno- Siguiente, ¿nombre?**

**-Hyuga Hanabi.**

**-Otra Hyuga, edificio C, habitacion 311.**

**Despues de todo aquello, Hinata observo la pequeña llave que tenia en sus manos, se preguntaba quienes serian sus compañeras.**

**-Hinata, te esperaba, ¿vamos al edificio?-dijo Neji mientras señalaba un edificio grande y alto de color amarillo.**

**-Claro, Hanabi ya se a de cuidar sola.**

**Al entrar sintieron un frio fresco en la cara, pues tenian aire acondicionado ahi.**

**-Bueno, Hina, nos vemos-Neji se fue a unas escaleras donde tenian un letrero que decia: HOMBRES.**

**Hinata subio a las otras escaleras que decia: MUJERES.**

**Al entrar en su cuarto se percato de que la chica rubia, Ino y una pelirosa estaban platicando, mientras una chica de molotes cafes estaba acostada leyendo una revista que resaba: KONOHA**

**SCHOOL revista.**

**-Tu debes ser la 4° y ultima-dijo Ino- ellas son Sakura-apunto a la pelirosa-y ella es, no nos haz dicho tu nombre.**

**-Tenten.**

**-Yyy, bueno, ¿como te llamas tu?-dijo Sakura.**

**-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-Hinata dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta.**

**-¿La hija del empresario Hyuga Hiashi?-dijo Tenten de tope.**

**-Mmm, si.**

**-Mi padre hace negocios con el a cada rato-dijo Tenten recostandose y sonriendo.**

**-Bueno, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?-dijo Ino- se sale el aire.**

**Hinata no se dio cuenta que el aire de la habitacion estaba prendido y cerro la puerta.**

**-Y ¿donde dormiremos?-dijo Hinata.**

**-Yo pido la litera de la derecha-dijeron al unisono Sakura e Ino.**

**-Tu puedes dormir abajo-decia Sakura mientras sonreia.**

**-Esta bien-dijo Ino, cruzandose de brazos.**

**-Hinata, yo dormire aqui, asi que tu, dormiras arriba-decia Tenten tirando la revista a una maleta cafe con rayas grises.**

**-Esta...bien-dijo Hinata y se sento arriba de su cama.**

**Sakura e Ino estaban platicando mientras Tenten dormia con sus audifonos a todo volumen. Hinata no sabia que hacer asi que se unio a la platica de las chicas.**

**-Y, Hinata, ¿vienes con alguien mas al internado?-pregunto Sakura.**

**-Con mi hermana...Hanabi, que va en primaria... y mi primo Neji, que va con nosotros-dijo Hinata sonrojada.**

**-Con que un primo, ¿he?, ¿es guapo?-dijo Ino.**

**-Ino, controlate-dijo Sakura.**

**-Perdon-dijo Ino riendose.**

**-Hoygan, ¿aqui como tomamos la ducha?-pregunto Hinata.**

**-Nosotras las desperateremos, cada piso tiene su baño, como este es piso de mujeres tenemos nuestro baño, en la parte de arriba hay otro piso de mujeres que igual tiene su baño. -dijo Ino-**

**-Igual con los hombres-dijo Sakura- Ino y yo somos amigas desde que nos metieron en primaria.**

**-Y, Hinata, ¿porque te cambiaron para aca?-pregunto Ino.**

**-Mi padre hace mucho que no ve a su hermano, que es el papa de mi primo Neji, y querian un tiempo para ellos...solos-dijo Hinata-. Y ahorita que me acuerdo, mi primo Neji esta en segundo año de prepa.**

**-Bueno, eso indica que nunca lo haz visto-dijo Sakura.**

**-Digamos que no-dijo Hinata.**

**Ino estaba revisando su reloj que casi no funcionaba.**

**-Le dije a mi mama que me comprara otro reloj-dijo Ino entredientes-, !a la fucking shit!-grito Ino.**

**Hinata y Sakura se espantaron hasta Tenten se levanto.**

**-¡Ya son las 9 de la noche, mi cutis se va hacer feo si no me acuesto temprano!-dijo Ino mientras se ponia la pijama y se acostaba rapidamente en la cama.**

**-Ino y su cutis-dijo Sakura mientras giraba los ojos.**

**-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir nosotras tambien-dijo Hinata levantandose y buscando en su maleta la pijama, que consistia en una bata blanca.**

**-Tienes razon- Sakura se levanto y subio las mini escaleras que tenia su litera para subir arriba.**


	2. Capitulo 2

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Ino se desperto rapidamente, eran las 7 de la mañana, a las 8 comenzaban sus clases.

-¡Chicas, despierten!-grito Ino alegremente mientras las demas chicas se levantaban como pudieran.

Las chicas se levantaban una por una e hiban al baño a bañarse.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE NEJI.

Neji se desperto y miro que todos estaban dormidos, sus clases comenzarian a las 8, entonces el se fue a bañar. Sasuke Uchiha que igual vivia en esa habitacion siguio a Neji (para bañarse, no piensen mal).

Los dos chicos se alistaron y todo mientras los otros 2 de la habitacion seguian dormidos.

-Despertare al idiota de Naruto-dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba un lapiz y se lo metia por la nariz a Naruto.

-Sasuke, mierda-dijo Naruto apartando el lapiz.

-Ya son las 8-dijo Neji (de broma porque eran las 7:30 apenas).

Los 2 chicos dormidos al escuchar esto se levantaron y Gaara, que tambien estaba en la habitacion, se fue corriendo al baño, mientras que Naruto se vestia ahi como si nada.

-¿Que?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿No pudiste ir al baño?-pregunto Sasuke, aborreciendo la escena.

-Pero estamos entre hombres-dijo Naruto.

Todos alistaron sus mochilas y se fueron a sus clases.

CON HINATA:

Hinata seguia a sus nuevas 3 amigas mientras caminaban al salon de clases. Se topo en el camino a Neji.

-Hola-dijo Hinata.

-Buenos dias-dijo Neji y se fue.

Dos amigos de Neji: Naruto y Sasuke siguieron a Hinata y sus amigas ya que tambien cursaban primero de prepa.

-Ya quiero ir a segundo-dijo Naruto alegremente mientras las 4 chicas se volteaban.

Ino y Sakura se enamoraron de Sasuke y lo agarraron de los brazos.

-Yo soy Ino.

-Yo soy Sakura.

-Y yo me largo-dijo Sasuke corriendo al salon.

-Chicas, aqui hay Naruto para ustedes-dijo Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-Tenten se volteo-¿tu otra vez en nuestra clase?

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo Sakura.

-Si el era siempre mi compañero de equipo junto Lee.

-¿Lee?-dijeron Sakura e Ino.

-Un niño (ni tan niño) que tenia unas tremendas cejas.

Llegaron en el salon y Sakura e Ino se sentaron a ambos lados de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto apartame ese asiento que esta a la derecha de ti!-grito Sasuke.

Naruto se sento en el medio de la segunda fila del lado derecho, el asiento derecho chocaba con la pared.

Sasuke se brinco la mesa y se sento en el asiento que le aparto Naruto.

-Por eso no me gusta venir a la escuela.

-Pero si te siguen un monton de chicas-dijo Naruto.

-Pero a mi no me hace feliz eso-dijo por ultimo Sasuke.

En el salon entro un hombre alto de cabello gris y cubrebocas negro.

-¿Ustedes solo an llegado?-dijo el maestro que se llamaba Kakashi- me llamo Kakashi y soy su maestro de matematicas, pueden agarrar las computadoras que tienen enfrente de ustedes- Kakashi se puso a leer un libro debajo de la mesa que decia: ICHA ICHA

Todos estaban aburridos jugando en su Facebook y en Youtube. Derrepente entraron varios alumnos, entro Lee (el de las cejas), un chico que se llamaba Shikamaru y muchos chicas y chicos mas.

-¡Tenten!, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?-dijo Lee que se sento a la derecha de Tenten (en la izquierda estaba Hinata).

-Hola Problemas-dijo Ino a Shikamaru que buscaba lugar.

-Que problematica eres-dijo Shikamaru y se sento en el medio de Sakura e Ino (donde antes estaba Sasuke).

Sakura se cambio de lugar y se sento detras de Hinata.

Pasaron una larga hora de matematicas, Shikamaru siempre estaba dormido y cuando le preguntaban a el algo respondia correctamente.

Cuando salieron, les tocaba Deportes con la maestra Kurenai, tenian 30 minutos para ponerse la ropa de Deportes por lo que las chicas fueron corriendo a su habitacion. Hinata se puso una blusa blanca y un short azul marino con unos tenis negros y calcetitas blancas.

-Hinata, recojete el pelo-dijo Kurenai, mientras sacaba una liga y le hacia una cola de caballo- hoy, tendremos clases con los de 2°.

Se escucharon unos ''haaaay'' y ''buuuuu''.

-Se aguantan mocosos-dijo Kurenai.

Entre ello estaba Neji, con una camiseta blanca y short negro (con tenis negros y bla bla bla). Neji y Hinata se miraban fijamente. Hinata se sonrojaba un poco.

-Los dividire en hombres y mujeres... y haran parejas de 2, hombres y mujeres y no quiero que niña y niña y niño y niño, ¿ok?-dijo Kurenai.

Se escucharon unos aburridos ''ok''.

Hinata rapidamente hizo equipo con Neji, mientras que Sakura e Ino se peleaban por Sasuke, pero Sasuke ya habia agarrado una muchacha de cabello cafe muy bonita que se sonrojaba un poco.

Pasaron otra larga hora con Kurenai, que explicaba esto y el otro, por lo que Hinata y Neji agarraban pequeños momentos para conocerse mejor.

Pasaron 5 largas horas de otras 5 clases.

Tuvieron de las 2 pm en adelante libre.

-¿Que tal si vemos unas peliculas de terror?-dijo Tenten alegremente que estaba en su cama viendo la television que tenian ahi.

-Hoye,cierto-dijo Sakura- ¿y si vamos a rentar peliculas por ahi afuera?

-No nos dejan salir Sakura-dijo Ino.

-En la biblioteca venden pelicula y libros, podemos comprar-dijo Tenten- yo traigo ahi 3, el exorcista, saw 2 y... el titere.

-¿Y si vemos las tuyas?-dijo Ino.

-Ok.

Tenten puso la pelicula de Saw 2 en el dvd, luego siguieron con el titere y al final con el exorcista.

-Hinata tiene miedo-dijo riendose Tenten.

-N-no, ¡haaaa!-grito Hinata y se tapo con su cobija.

EN LA NOCHE.

Hinata no podia dormir por todas las imagenes de las 3 peliculas, no pudo dormir toda la noche asi que fue con Neji. Toco levemente la puerta.

-¿Neji?-dijo Hinata que estaba a punto de llorar de miedo.

Neji abrio la puerta todo dormido.

-¿Que quieres Hinata?-dijo Neji tallandose los ojos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-dijo Hinata mientras apretaba su oso de felpa.

-Esta bien-Neji la metio al cuarto intentando no despertar a los chicos-¿donde quieres dormir?-susurro Neji a Hinata.

-C-contigo.

Los 2 se acurrucaron en la cama de Neji.

-Abrazame Neji-susurro Hinata.

-Esta bien-Neji abrazo a Hinata.


	3. Capitulo 3

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, rapidamente desperto a Gaara y a Sasuke.

-Chicos, chicos, miren esto-susurro Naruto a Gaara y Sasuke.

-¿Que?-dijeron al unisono Gaara y Sasuke.

Rapidamente se dieron cuenta que Neji abrazaba a Hinata. Pero no de una forma normal, tenia el brazo izquierdo arriba del brazo derecho de Hinata, pero, le agarraba una teta.

-¡Hay mira que tiernos!-grito Naruto y Hinata se desperto y se dio cuenta que Neji le agarraba la teta.

-¡Hay no!-dijo Hinata.

Neji se desperto y rapidamente quito su mano de ahi.

-Neji y su primita-dijo Naruto.

-Callate Naruto-dijo Neji sentandose en la cama- Hinata, vete a tu habitacion.

Hinata salio corriendo a su habitacion.

-¿Que hacias con tu prima Neji?-dijo Naruto interrogando a Neji.

-Tenia miedo, yo que se-dijo Neji mientras se cambiaba de playera y de pantalon.

-Ya veremos-dijo por ultimo Naruto que pensaba preguntarle a Hinata en clase.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS:

-¡¿Donde rayos esta Hinata?!-pregunto Ino mientras se despertaba.

De pronto se habrio la puerta de golpe.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Ino mientras se paraba y se estiraba.

-F-fui a-a d-dormir con m-mi p-primo... -estaba temblando un poco Hinata, hasta que miro la cara de Ino de: ¿Porque?- teniamiedodedelaspeliculasdeanoshie-si, todo pegado lo dijo Hinata.

-Ok-dijo Ino mirando la ventana- despierta a las chicas Hina-dijo por ultimo Ino mientras buscaba en su mochila que se hiba a poner.

Hinata desperto a Tenten y Sakura y le envio un mensaje a Neji diciendo: _''Te veo a las 3:00pm en las mesitas de almorzar de la escuela''_.

Hinata se puso una playera azul claro, su short azul marino y sus tenis negros (les tocaba Deportes). Metio sus libros a la mochila ya que primero les tocaba Quimica.

Hiban caminando al salon de clases las chicas, hasta que Naruto fue corriendo.

-Hee, Hinata una noche loca ayer ¿no?-dijo burlandose Naruto.

-E-es mi primo!-le grito Hinata.

-¿A que se refieren Hina?-pregunto Tenten mientras leia su pequeño libro del Mago de Oz.

-A-ayer.. dormi c-con mi primo-dijo Hinata sonrojandose.

-Porque queria que alguien la protegiera del viejito de Saw, del exorcista y de Maryyy Shaaaw-decia Ino.

-Ok, si es verdad-dijo Hinata.

-Hoy veremos la Dama de Negro, ¿que te parece Hina?-dijo riendose Sakura.

-Hire a hablar con Neji en la tarde-decia una enojada Hinata.

-Cuando llegues, ¿que te parece?-dijo una sarcastica Tenten.

-Tratare de pasarme con Neji todo el dia-dijo enojada Hinata.

A Hinata le vibro el celular. Era un mensaje de Neji:_ ''puede ser en mi habitacio?veremos peliculas, si quieres''_. Hinata le respondio con otro mensaje:_ ''Si no son de terror voy''._Hinata siguio caminando hasta el salon de clases, ya casi comenzaban las clases y estaba lleno, solo habia 3 espacios exactos, uno entre el medio de Shikamaru y Rock Lee, otro en el medio de Sasuke y Naruto, y otro en el asiento izquierdo de una chica de 4 coletas y un chico con marcas rojas en los cachetes.

Sakura se pelio con Ino por ir con Sasuke pero se sento Hinata. Sakura se tuvo que sentar con la chica de coletas que se llama Temari y el chico que se llama Kiba. Ino se tuvo que sentar entre Shikamaru y Lee.

Su profesor se llama Asuma Sarutobi. Fueron dos malditas horas aburridas para todos, exepto para Hinata, que estaba poniendo atencion.

-Y como les explica...-Asuma se volteo ya que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra-, la mejor parte para dormirse es el salon de clases-miro fijamente a todos.

Despues de salir de clases, la profesora Kurenai los esperaba en una cancha grande de futbol.

-Hoy jugaremos futbol, mitad chicos, mitad chicas, otra vez con los de 2°-dijo Kurenai con una pelota de futbol en la mano.

Empezaron a jugar bien, Hinata jugaba bien, hasta que cayo al suelo y todos se rieron. Hinata estaba llorando ya que le dolia mucho, su primo Neji fue a ayudarla.

-Neji, llevatela a su cuarto y la cuidas, hasta que se mejore-dijo Kurenai.

Neji llevo como pudo a Hinata a su cuarto caminaron mucho (o eso le parecio a Hinata) hasta que llegaron. Tumbo a Hinata en la cama de Sakura y le vio las rodillas. Hinata se habia raspado mucho y no paraba de llorar de dolor.

-Calmate Hinata-dijo Neji mientras le limpiaba bien las rodillas con agua, y le ponia una fina venda-.

Hinata se quedo viendo a Neji hacer eso durante unos 10 minutos. Neji se paro y le beso la frente a Hinata. Hinata se puso a sudar un poco.

-Gr-gracias Neji-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Neji le dio un calido beso en los labios y Hinata respondio con un beso mas, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Y como te decia, se hecho un pum en mi...-dijo Ino hasta que se quedo en shock igual que Sakura.

Hinata y Neji se separaron y Hinata se sonrojo mientras Neji salio del cuarto a toda prisa.

-Ino...S-sakura...y-yo...

-Si, nena, te gusta tu primo-dijo Ino mientras hacia movimiento con los dedos- no se lo diremos a nadie.

-I-ino.

-Estoy en shock-dijo Sakura.

-Yo tambien-dijo Ino-¿besaba bien?

-S-si.

Hinata salio de la habitacion para bañarse, se quito las vendas y se dio una ducha fria. Cuando salio se puso otra venda. Se puso una falda rosa con una blusa azul y fue a la habitacion de Neji.

-Ho-hola Neji-dijo Hinata mientras abria la puerta y se bajaba un poco la falda.

-Hinata, los chicos fueron a comprar cosas para..l-las peliculas-dijo Neji-veremos de terror, estoy contigo, no creo que tengas miedo.

-N-neji, pe-perdona por l-lo del b-beso-dijo Hinata entrando en la habitacion y sentandose en la cama de Gaara destendida.

-N-no te preocu...

Hinata le dio un beso mas y se despegaron rapido cuando sintio que Neji tenia una mano en la pierna de Hinata.

-N-neji, yo te a...

Se abrio la puerta de una patada y entro Naruto con muchas sabritas.

-Naruto, idiota, no te das cuenta de que la pequeña Hinata esta aqui-dijo Sasuke que estaba detras de Naruto.

-Luego hablamos Hinata-le susurro Neji al oido.

-¡Vamos a ver Saw!-grito Naruto.

-Y-yo mire Saw 2-dijo Hinata-cuando dormi con Neji.

-¿Hoy volveras a dormir aqui Hinata?-dijo un Naruto sarcastico.

-No lo se-dijo defendiendose Hinata.

Todos se sentaron en el piso viendo la pelicula 1 (Saw 1, si, ahorita estoy traumada con Saw).

-¿Y Gaara?-pregunto Neji.

-_Digo gue higa a ig gon gus hegmanog_-dijo Naruto masticando palomitas.

-Neji, me da miedo-decia Hinata acorrucandose en las piernas de Neji. Neji la aparto de golpe-. ¿Neji?

-En las piernas no Hinata-decia Neji mientras pensaba:_''estupidas erecciones''_.

Hinata se acurruco en el pecho de Neji.

Vieron toda la trilogia hasta la noche donde ya tenian sueño. Hinata se durmio en las piernas de Neji y Neji la levanto en sus brazos donde rozo su tracero (sufriendo otra ereccion). Puso a Hinata en su cama.

-Neji, ¿crees que no me e dado cuenta que haz tenido erecciones todo el tiempo con solo rozar a tu prima?-pregunto Naruto viendo a los ojos a Neji.

-Y tu, ¿que andas viendo ahi?-pregunto Neji.

-Ok, pero Neji, tu tienes fantasias sexuales con tu prima-dijo Sasuke.

-Se llama Hinata, y no tengo fantasias sexuales con ella-dijo Neji empezando a enojarse.

-No diremos nada Neji, te lo aseguramos-dijo riendose Naruto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. (ERA SABADO).

Neji le envio un mensaje a Ino diciendo que Hinata se quedaria a dormir en su habitacion. Hinata estaba del lado derecho de la cama de Neji (el dormia debajo de la litera de la derecha, Naruto dormia arriba). Neji se desperto y le dio un tierno beso a Hinata en los labios, haciendo que ella sonriera aunque estuviera dormida. Despues Neji se desperto y se sento en la cama, Naruto tambien estaba despierto (estaba jugando con su Nintendo DS) pero no se daba cuenta de nada lo que pasaba en el mundo. Neji se paro en medio del cuarto. Se estiro y se puso sus pantunflas para bajar al mini-restaurante de el internado.

-¡Hee!¡Neji!¿vas al restaurant?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si, ¿porque?-dijo Neji.

-Traeme unos hot cakes-dijo Naruto.

Neji cerro la puerta de la habitacion (si, le hiba a comprar sus hot cakes a Naruto).

30 MINUTOS DESPUES:

Los otros 3 chicos estaban despiertos viendo la tele mientras que Hinata seguia dormida.

-Ya llegue-dijo Neji mientras le tiraba una caja cuadrada a Naruto.

-¿Porque tardas tanto?-dijo Naruto abriendo ferozmente su paquete de hot cakes.

-Porque queria tardar-dijo Neji mientras despertaba a Hinata- te traje esto-dijo mientras sacaba una caja mas pequeña pero cuadrada.

Hinata se desperto y abrio la caja, era una rebanada de pastel.

-Gr-gracias Neji-decia Hinata mientras comia.

-Hoy podremos salir a donde sea-dijo Sasuke mientras brincaba de su cama al piso.

-¿Porque?-dijo Hinata.

-Todos los sabados y domingos podemos salir a donde sea, los que somos de 3° de secundaria para arriba, podemos ir a los lugares mas cercanos, como el cine, restaurantes que hay ahi,etc. Siempre acompañados por maestros.

-Ustedes salgan, yo no pienso moverme de aqui-dijo Gaara mientras se tapaba con su cobija la cara.

-Ni yo-dijo Neji volteando con Naruto.

-Entonces vamos nosotros 2, ¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto.

-Emmm, nadie quisiera pasar un dia entero contigo Naruto-dijo Sasuke-creo que hire a la biblioteca.

-Bola de aburridos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Naruto salio de la habitacion. Los demas estaban viendo la tele mientras Hinata y Neji comian.

-B-bueno, me voy, hasta pronto-dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion.

Hinata bajo las escaleras, paso por la recepcion y subio a su cuarto.

-Hinata, de nuevo durmiendo haya-dijo Ino mientras la miraba- Si quieres ve a dormirte haya y lo cambiamos por un chico guapo.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-¿Quien es...espera, es el chico guapo del cabello negro?-pregunto Ino a Hinata.

-S-si, lo que digas-dijo Hinata.

Neji le envio un mensaje que decia: _''en mi habitacion, a las 3, Gaara y Sasuke no estaran''_. Hinata se quedo viendo el mensaje y luego consulto la hora. Las 10:16 am. Hinata se bajo por las pequeñas escaleras y a listo su ropa.

-¿Ch-chicas, m-me puedo cambiar aqui?-pregunto Hinata antes de irse a bañar.

-Si-dijo Ino enbobada por lo que salia en la tele.

Hinata salio de la habitacion y se metio al baño. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en Neji, empezo a masajear su pezon izquierdo hasta que reacciono. _''¿Pero que hago?''_ penso Hinata.

Al salir, se fue a su cuarto y se quito la toalla, ya traia su ropa interior puesta. Se puso a buscar en su maleta que se hiba a poner hasta que Ino volteo.

-¿Hinata?-se quedo Ino con ojos como platos-¿sabias que con ese cuerpo..dominas a cualquier hombre?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

-Gr-gracias-dijo Hinata.

Se puso una blusa de polo rosa claro y un jeans azul con unos botines negros. Bajo al mini-restaurante y se compro ramen. Se sento en una de las pequeñas mesas que habia mientras Hanabi se le acercaba.

-Hola-decia Hanabi que se sentaba con Hinata-. Hace mucho que no te veo hermana.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Como van tus clases?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Bien, ¿y las tuyas?-pregunto Hinata mientras se comia lo ultimo del ramen.

-Aburridas-decia Hanabi- hasta luego-se paro de la mesa y se fue con una niña de cabello rojo y otra de pelo azul claro (como Sakura tiene pelo rosa, yo puedo crear a alguien de pelo azul claro ¬¬).

Hinata se levanto y tiro su caja pequeña de ramen a la basura. Se puso a hacer tarea de Ingles en el pasto de la escuela... hasta que dieron las 3. Hinata rapidamente se paro, metio todo en su mochila y fue al cuarto de Neji.

Toco la puerta levementa y Neji le jalo el brazo y la tubo en la cama.

-Aaaah-dijo Hinata mirando sorprendida a Neji.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo Neji que solo traia pantalon.

-N-n-neji-dijo Hinata con dificultad.

Neji se paro y le puso seguro a la puerta mientras que le quitaba la mochila a Hinata y la tiraba a un lado de la cama de Gaara. Comenzo a besar el cuello de Hinata y Hinata sentia su respiracion. Hinata respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Quieres tener un dia especial conmigo?-dijo Neji arriba de Hinata.

-P-pero N-neji, s-somos p-primos-dijo Hinata.

-Y eso que... Hitler tuvo padres primos-dijo Neji mientras sonreia-... Pero mira que malo salio.

Hinata se exitaba al minimo rose de los sexos de ellos dos, y empezo a gemir.

-N-neji.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-dijo Neji- Se ve en tu cara.

Neji agarro a Hinata de la cintura y la puso en el suelo. Neji se empezo a desabrochar el pantalo que traia y desabrocho tambien el pantalon de Hinata.

-No te queda bien nada de esto-Neji empezo a quitarle delicadamente la ropa a Hinata hasta dejarla en ropa interior-. Alguien tenia que ganarse esto alguna vez-dijo Neji haciendole cosquillas a Hinata en el estomago.

Se quedo unos minutos contemplando a Hinata. Hinata no hacia nada solo se quedaba inmovil. Neji le quito el brasier y empezo lambiendo los pezones de Hinata, mientras que con la mano derecha masturbaba el sexo de Hinata.

-N-neji, aaa!-dijo Hinata exitada-¡No pares!

-Si tu lo dices-Neji le quito las finas bragas a Hinata y lambio el sexo de Hinata.

-Neji! N-neji!-gemia Hinata.

Neji se quito sus pantalones desabrochados e introdujo su pene en Hinata. Hinata se hacia para arriba y abajo exitada.

-Me gustas Hinata-dijo Neji mientras agarraba a Hinata de las caderas y Hinata se subia a el quedando mirada a mirada.

Neji sonrio y se quito de esa posicion, se sento en el suelo. Hinata se le acerco y lo beso y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a los genitales de Neji. Hinata agarro el pene y lo lambio y lo introdujo en su boca mientras cerraba los ojos. Hinata disfrutaba mientras Neji le acariciaba el pelo.

Hinata se despego de Neji y puso se sento arriba de Neji brincando en su sexo mientras gemia y Neji miraba su tetas. Agarro una y la mordio se despego de Hinata y Hinata quedo tumbada en el piso. Luego Hinata se inco en 4 patas y Neji se introdujo en el tracero de ella. Neji sacaba y metia rapidamente su sexo mientras Hinata gemia y gemia de placer. Hinata se despego de Neji y se tumbo al suelo, Neji hizo lo mismo. Hinata empezo a masturbar el pene de Neji mientras que se masturbaba tambien ella.

-¡Haaaa!¡Neji!-decia Hinata.

Rapidamente Hinata se sento encima de Neji y brinco y brinco hasta tener un orgasmo.

-Creo que te deberias de cambiar ya-decia Neji mientras miraba a Hinata abierta de piernas masturbandose-. ¿Te gusta que te folle asi Hinata?

-S-si-Hinata se sentia triste por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Podemos repetirlo-dijo Neji abrazando a Hinata-. No te pongas asi.

-M-me gusto Neji-dijo Hinata viendo a Neji.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, haremos como que no paso nada-dijo Neji.

-Es-esta bien.

Hinata se paro y se puso su ropa.

-L-lo siento si no te gusto Hinata-Dijo Neji- pero no me resisti.


	5. Capitulo 5

Neji se puso lo primero que saco y se sentó en su cama tapándose la cara con las manos.

-N-neji, no te sientas tu así-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba a un lado de el.

-No se que e hecho-dijo Neji.

-Calma Neji, hay que hacer como tu dices... n-nada paso-dijo Hinata temblorosa.

-Esta bien-Neji se quito las manos de la cara-. Parecía un pervertido.

-Neji.

-Mejor vete a tu habitación, mañana te voy a ver en el pasto de la escuela.

Hinata agarro su mochila y cerro la puerta tras ella. Subio a su habitación y encontró a las chicas viendo la televisión.

-Hina, por fin llegas-decía Ino aventándole palomitas.

-Mmm... ¿no han hecho la tarea?-pregunto Hinata sentándose a la derecha de Sakura.

-Mañana la hacemos... estábamos pensando ir mañana al cine a ver la nueva película de Iron Man-dijo Ino brincando.

-Est-esta bien-dijo Hinata acostándose en la cama de Tenten.

Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que hizo con Neji:_ ''Al menos ya perdí la virginidad, eso no es bueno pero lo hice con alguien que amo... mi primo, no lo puedo creer. Pero si los dos nos gustamos ¿porque deberíamos estar así?¿que me querrá decir mañana?¿me dirá que me odia?''_

MAÑANA.

-Lalala, ¿chicas?-pregunto Ino que fue la primera en despertarse.

Hinata se levanto y le envió un mensaje a Neji: _''te veo en el pasto, ahora''_.

MIENTRAS TANTO NEJI.

Naruto se cayo de la cama haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Haaaaaa!-grito Naruto sobándose el trasero.

-Naruto idiota-se despertó Sasuke y se tiro al piso a ayudar a Naruto.

-No es mi culpa que soñara que una maquina me quería matar-dijo Naruto parándose.

De pronto suena el celular de Neji. Era Hinata.

-Me voy-dijo Neji mientras se levantaba en pijama (no le importaba nada ahorita).

Fue hasta el pasto de la escuela y estaba Hinata con un vestido blanco.

-N-neji.

-¿Que?-dijo Neji sentándose.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-le pregunto Hinata mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi...m-me gustaste, me enamoro rápido-dijo Neji mientras miraba el suelo.

-Eso no es malo. T-tu también me gustas Neji-dijo Hinata tapándose los ojos.

Neji aprovecho para darle un beso. Nadie se dio cuenta porque apenas eran las 7 de la mañana y no andaba nadie por ahí.

-Que esto sea un secreto-dijo Neji.

-Est-esta bien-dijo Hinata.

-Por cierto,tu padre nos marca por teléfono y dice que... para juntar el clan, algo así, tenemos que casarnos tu y yo-dijo Neji de golpe.

-¿Que?-Hinata se quedo en shock.

-¿No te gusta?-dijo Neji un poco decepcionado.

-Claro que si,pero a mi no me dijeron nada-dijo Hinata mientras miraba al cielo.

Los días transcurrieron rápido, Hinata y Neji se miraban a escondidas, hasta que llego... 8 años después:

Hiashi Hyuga había reunido a la gente importante de Konoha para decir algo importante. Hinata estaba impaciente en su cuarto mientras su amiga Tenten le ayudaba en su cabello mientras Ino y Sakura en la cara.

-¡Espera!-dijo Ino.

-¡Ya quiero ir, ya quiero ir!-dijo Hinata brincando.

-Ya terminamos-dijo Sakura guardando maquillaje en su estuche.

Hinata se vio en el espejo.

-Me veo...

-Hermosa-se hoyo un susurro detrás de la puerta.

-Neji, fuera de aquí, no debes ver a la novia antes-dijo Ino echando a Neji de ahí- es una felicidad que nos dijeran a nosotras tres antes de que todo el mundo.

-Hoo si-dijo Sakura.

-Hina, te esperamos afuera, !no te toques¡-dijo por ultimo Tenten apartando la mano de Hinata de su peinado.

Neji espero afuera hasta que se alejaron las 3 chicas para entrar en el cuarto de Hinata.

-Hinata-dijo Neji agarrándola de la cintura.

-Por fin vamos a casarnos-dijo Hinata viendo a través del espejo a Neji.

-Si, ya quiero tener hijos-dijo Neji agarrando a Hinata de las manos y bailando con ella.

-¿Cuantos?

-3,5,10, los que sean necesarios para que sea feliz-dijo Neji viéndola a los ojos.

-Eres tan tierno-dijo Hinata-. Anda, quítate de aquí para que bajes.

-Esta bien-dijo Neji separándose de Hinata.

Hinata tenia que esperar hasta que llegara el mayordomo por ella.

-Les quería... queríamos anunciar que mi hija Hinata...Hinata Hyuga se casara con-dijo Hiashi.

-Con mi hijo Neji-finalizo Hizashi.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso ultimo.

Pasaron un dia muy feliz Hinata y Neji, bailaron y comieron mucho.

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE:

-Mira Neji, una cama matrimonial-dijo Hinata tocando su nueva cama.

Su padre dijo que seria mejor que se mudaran a la mansión Hyuga ya que era demasiado grande y solitaria.

-Si, tu padre quiere nietos... entre mas pronto mejor-dijo Neji sentándose en la cama y viendo a Hinata.

-Neji-dijo Hinata sentándose en las piernas de Neji.

-¿No lo crees?-dijo Neji besando a Hinata.

-Hanabi puede escuchar todo...

-Ya esta grande, pídele permiso a tu papi, niña-dijo Neji acariciándole el pelo.

Hinata salio de la habitación y fue a la habitación de su papa e Hizashi.

-Papa, puedes...¿alejar a Hanabi de mi habitación?-pregunto Hinata mientras se pegaba en la pared.

-¿Para que hija?-pregunto Hiashi.

-B-bueno...t-tu quieres nietos...y-y n-no quiero q-que nos e-escuchen-dijo Hinata mirando al suelo.

Hiashi e Hizashi se quedaron con ojos de plato.

-Hinata,se quieres privacidad, va a ser tu primera vez... debe ser especial-dijo Hizashi con una diminuta sonrisa.

-No... mi primera vez ya fue-dijo Hinata tragando saliva-... no se enojen... f-fue con Ne...Neji-Hinata se empezó a sonrojarse un poco.

-No lo puedo creer,¿cuando?¿donde?-pregunto Hiashi.

-En el internado, tres o cuatro días después de conocernos, en su habitación...

-Ya estas casada con ese mismo hombre, ¿que puedo hacer?, dile a Hanabi que venga con su laptop a esta habitación-dijo Hiashi mirando el suelo.

-Esta bien-Hinata fue corriendo con Hanabi y le dijo que se fuera a otra habitación.

Neji se encontraba en la habitación en un baño de burbujas.

-¿Neji?-dijo Hinata.

-¡En el baño!-dijo Neji.

Hinata fue al baño y Neji la tumbo con el.

-¡Neji! a veces eres peligroso-dijo Hinata toda mojada- me tendré que cambiar...

-No, yo quiero sexo en el agua.

-¿E-en el a-agua?-dijo Hinata.

Hinata se quito sus zapatos y luego su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-No-dijo Neji negando con la cabeza-sin nada de ropa.

Hinata se quito sus bragas y su brasier.

-Y tampoco manitas en las bubis-dijo Neji apartando las manos de Hinata de sus tetas-. Mucho mejor.

Neji se quedo contemplando las tetas de Hinata un buen rato.

-Actúa Neji-se dijo Neji para su mismo.

-¿He?

-No, nada Hinata-dijo Neji-bueno ahora somos esposos... puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Agarro a Hinata distraída y la puso en cuatro patas en la gran tina.

-¿Pero que ray... hooo Neji-Neji había introducido su miembro en Hinata.

-¿Y si hacemos como que eres una vaquita?-dijo un Neji tierno.

-¿Como rayos?-dijo Hinata.

-Así-Neji se hizo para adelante y empezó a masajear las tetas de Hinata.

Neji luego quito su miembro y se sumergió en el agua. Apareció cara a cara con Hinata. Empezó a besarle y masajear sus tetas suavemente. Luego Neji se salio del agua y Hinata también.

-No hay nada como el suelo-dijo Neji agarrando una toalla y secándose.

-¿A-aun lo r-recuerdas?-dijo Hinata agarrando otra toalla.

-Aun.

Neji y Hinata se tumbaron en la pequeña alfombra que había y Hinata empezó a masturbar el sexo de Neji. Luego,puso a Hinata de piernas abierta y empezó a lamber lentamente su entrada. Hinata gemía.

Luego, quito su cara y puso su sexo.

-Si quieres un hijo, empieza con los orgasmos-dijo Neji viéndola cara a cara.

Hinata empezó a hacer adelante y atrás rápidamente. Pronto soltó un orgasmo. Le encantaba a Neji ver a Hinata haciendo eso. Neji sintió que un liquido entraba en Hinata pero Hinata ni se dio cuenta. Siguió haciendo así porque le gustaba.

-Hinata,¡PARA!-dijo Neji.

-No Neji, me gusta.-dijo Hinata.

Continuaron así toda la noche hasta que Hinata cayo rendida. Se durmieron rápidamente.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Hinata estaba con el doctor.

-Estas embarazada-dijo el doctor. Hinata se quedo con ojos de plato mientras Neji sonreía y no sabia para donde mirar.

Hinata fue a su casa se lo contó a su padre Hiashi y su tio Hizashi. Ambos se emocionaron mucho.

* * *

**Y aquí termina nuestra historia :3, damos por terminado este fic. Después subiré un capitulo sobre los hijos de Hinata y Neji :) espero que les ahiga gustado. No sabia en donde terminarlo :c y decidí por ese final. **


	6. Extra!

Hinata estaba sentada en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo un libro. Tuvo una hija con Neji, de cabello largo color café y los ojos típicos Hyuga. La pequeña niña tenia ocho años y jugaba alegremente con su padre a Monopoly en una mesa en la biblioteca.

-¡Gane!-grito Neji saltando casi tumbando la pequeña mesa donde jugaban.

-Pero yo e ganado ocho partidos-dijo Mizu, el nombre de la hija de Neji y Hinata.

-Yo le e ganado mas a tu padre-dijo Hinata seriamente mirando el libro.

-Ya tengo ganas de dormir-dijo Mizu levantándose de un pequeño banco de madera. Hinata cerro su libro y se levanto del gran sillón café donde estaba sentada.

-Vamos-dijo Hinata tomando de la mano a su hija-. Espera-Hinata se paro en la puerta de la biblioteca-no haz cenado.

-No tengo hambre, mamá, papá me dio dulces hace como una hora-dijo Mizu sobándose la pansa.

-¡Neji!-dijo Hinata mirando fijamente a Neji.

-Perdón, no es mi culpa que Mizu quiera dulces-dijo Neji recogiendo el Monopoly-.

-Pero no a cenado, sabes que no quiero que termine con muelas picadas de tantos dulces-dijo Hinata enojada.

-Y porque no mejor tu la sacas a pasear al parque-dijo Neji soltando la caja del Monopoly. Mizu asustada se tapo la cara con las manos.

-¡Porque tengo que trabajar!-dijo Hinata furiosa.

-¿Y los días de descanso no existen?-pregunto Neji sentándose en un sofá gris.

-Claro que existen, pero aun así tengo trabajo que hacer-dio Hinata poniéndose roja.

-Mami-dijo un débil susurro de Mizu-.

-¿Que pasa corazón?-pregunto Hinata a Mizu-.

-Tengo miedo-dijo Mizu.

-Ahora la niña tiene miedo, bravo Neji-dijo Hinata aplaudiendo sarcásticamente-. Me la llevare a la cama y ahorita arreglamos esto-Hinata salio de la habitación con Mizu detrás con pasos torpes. Al llegar a la habitación, Hinata ayudo a ponerle la pijama a Mizu.-

-¿Porque tu y papá pelean?-pregunto Mizu a Hinata-.

-S-son c-cosas de adultos-dijo Hinata sonrojándose-. B-buenas noches-Hinata le planto un beso a Mizu en la frente. Hinata apago la pequeña lampara de la habitación y salio directo a la biblioteca-. ¿Porque hiciste eso, Neji?

-¿Hacer que?-dijo Neji.

-Sabes que no me gusta enojarme, en especial contigo, y, bueno, Mizu-dijo Hinata mirando a Neji fijamente.

-Quería que Mizu se fuera a dormir para platicar a solas contigo-.

-Bien-Hinata se sentó arriba de Neji y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente-.¿Que quieres?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto Neji. Hinata se sonrojo.

-Claro, tu eras muy guapo...y lo sigues siendo.

-Bueno, papá me enseño una foto tuya de cuando eras pequeña y otra cuando, cuando, bueno, cuando ya estabas grande-dijo Neji.

-Si, mi padre le enviaba fotos a Hizashi-dijo Hinata-. Yo nunca recivi fotos tuyas, Neji.

-Ho, mi padre me dijo que nos convenía conocernos porque mi padre y mi tio iban a pasar tiempo felices, yo que se, y que...me dijo que me acercara a ti para unir las ramas.

-¿Por eso te casaste?¿Solo por eso?-pregunto Hinata quitándose de las piernas de Neji.

-No, bueno, aparte de eso, vi que eras bien...

-¿Bien que, Neji?-pregunto Hinata viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien...buena.

-Hooo-Hinata se subió una mano a la boca-. Eran por mis te...

-Bueno, aparte de tus titis, me gusta tu forma de ser-dijo Neji posando una mano en la pierna izquierda de Hinata.

-Emm, bueno, etto, bien-Hinata se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto Neji a Hinata.

-N-nada-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, vayámonos a dormir-Neji agarro de la mano a Hinata y salieron por la puerta de la biblioteca hasta que vieron que Mizu estaba paralizada en la pared.

-¡Mizu!-dijo Hinata soltando la mano de Neji-. Vete a dormir, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dijo tu padre?

-¿Que estas bien buena, mama?-pregunto Mizu saliendo corriendo.

-Salio casi como Hanabi-dijo Hinata haciendo un puño con la mano.

-No es para tanto-Neji la llevo a la habitación de ellos dos-. ¿Te acuerdas Hinata?-dijo Neji viendo el piso.

-¿De cuando t-tuvimos n-nuestra se-segunda vez?-dijo Hinata.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Neji-. Mizu merece un hermano mas, ¿no lo crees?-Neji miro picaronamente a Hinata.

-Eeee, bueno...-Hinata se sonrojo-Esta bien-.

Neji desabrocho la blusa de Hinata hasta que Hinata lo agarro de la mano.

-Espera, no estoy segura de otro hijo Neji-dijo Hinata.

-Esta bien-Neji le planto un cálido beso en los labios-. Cuando quieras hacerlo, lo haremos.

Neji se metió al baño del cuarto e hizo un chapoteadero en el suelo. Hinata decidió acompañarlo en su chapoteadero.

-¿Cuando lo haremos?-pregunto Neji hundiéndose en la tina.

-Cuando yo quiera, Neji, aparte tu solo quieres sexo-dijo Hinata haciéndose una coleta con una liga negra.

-No, yo quiero una boca mas que alimentar-dijo Neji, Hinata se rio de su comentario.

Mizu escondida en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata quedo en shock y luego salio corriendo a su habitación sabiendo que próximamente tendría un hermanito.

-¿Porque tienen que ser tan cursis cuando se besan?-dijo Mizu acostandose en su cama.

* * *

**Hello, humanos, me e desconectado un tiempo de fanfiction porque no servia el raton de mi computadora y bueno, espero que les ahiga gustado mi fic. Seee, lose, es muy corto, pero por lo menos hize un One-Shot en un fic (wtf?), lean mis demas fics, bye, bye. **

**P.D: Algunas pensaran que este One-Shot en un fic es una bazofia. Porfavor, bajen sus armas y no me maten. Tengo sentimientos, y un vaso de Monster INC.**


End file.
